


Press Conference

by WhumpFan



Series: Irondad Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Panic Attack, Peter Stark - Freeform, Peter is Tony's son, Press Conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpFan/pseuds/WhumpFan
Summary: Peter reveals himself to the world as Tony Starks son with the support of his family and girlfriend.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Press Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a few things before you read.
> 
> 1)I do get panic attacks so while the description I provided is accurate to mine they may not be accurate to everyones. I hope this does not offend anyone while they read the story. The description of the panic attack is also pretty detailed so if that triggers you I would suggest against reading the first paragraph. 
> 
> 2) I have had this idea floating around in my head for a while now but wrote it at midnight so feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> 3) I love comments, not going to be shy about it. So if you have anything to say don't be shy about leaving one!

The room was closing in on him, it was getting harder to breathe. Peter found himself failing his hand looking for support. If finally landed on a wall and Peter felt himself sink to the floor. It did nothing for the constricting feeling in his chest or nausea that just keep building up. He felt like crying, screaming but his breathing was hard and he just kept shuddering. It felt like he was dying, was he dying? Was the room always this small? His thought kept spiralling.

“..eter, Peter and you hear me? Son come on look at me.” Peter found himself clinging to the voice and trying to find the source, eyes finally landing on his dad. “That's it kid, keep looking at me, good. Come on kid you need to ground yourself, I'm here you can see me. But you can also feel the ground and the wall and if you listen to but you can hear MJ in the next room talking with Pepper” Peter found himself focusing on his breathing more, trying to keep it steady, he was home, everything was okay, he was safe, nothing bad could happen to him here. Finally, things were coming back into focus, Peter could feel himself relaxing, everything was okay. Looking up at his dad again he tried to find his voice.

“Sorry” His dad paused for a second before replying.  
“Kid you have nothing to be sorry for, that was a panic attack, I get them too. Do you want to tell me what you were panicking about, even at least to tell someone about it?” Talking sounded good, well easy enough, as long as he didn't need to get off the floor.  
“In an hour, were telling the world that I'm your son, I'm allowed to be panicked about that. What if they don't like me? Or think it's all a hoax for sympathy or something!” He could feel his breathing start to get shallow again.  
“Kid! Calm down, everything is going to be okay, I’m not going to lie the media and be brutal sometimes, but I won't let them attack you. Plus it's impossible to hate you kid. It really is” Peter took a deep breath, everything was going to be okay, his dad was here and his girlfriend was in the next room. He could deal with the media. He was strong and he had his family by his side. He could do this.  
“Don't we need to leave soon?” His voice still shook a bit but he was more confident now than he had been.  
“In a sec kid, stand up and let me fix you suit then we will drive to the press conference” Peter's legs shook as Tony helped him up but he managed to get on his feet. Tony helped him straighten his suit and ruffled his hair before they left the room and let Happy drive them, MJ and Pepper to Stark Towers. 

Even from the small glimpse Peter got from exiting the car, he could tell that there were a lot of people already in the room, but MJ held his hand and gave him a warm smile normally saved for their more intimate moments and he felt his dad clap a hand on his shoulder, with those gestures Peter new his family would support him through this. He and MJ had to wait in a side room as Tony and Pepper started the conference. He could hear them, which meant any him and MJ had to be quite too so that nothing could be heard on the other side. He smiled at MJ, slightly thanking her for her support through this. And then he heard his cue, MJ gave his hand one last squeeze and he left the room. 

The camera flashes were the first things Peter saw and were by far the most overwhelming, it took a moment for him to adjust to the new level of light and noise of screaming reportings in the room. He made his way to the podium and stood in between his dad and Pepper. The silence that fell only seconds after was almost worse then the screaming as all eyes focused on him and everyone waited for him to say something. Peter almost felt himself spiralling but his family were here with him and he would be okay. So he flashed his best paparazzi grin, the one Tony taught him and introduced himself.  
“Hi! I'm Peter Stark…”  
\---

“Hi everyone, this is Stacy reporting with New York News and I will be giving your breaking news for this evening. As many members of the public know, Tony Stark and the new Pepper Stark held a press conference earlier today to reveal some until this afternoon confidential information. I like the rest of the public believed this to be another tech lunch or maybe a new avenger. It turns out neither of these assumptions were correct. Tony and Pepper instead went and introduced the heir to Stark Industries and Tony's son Peter Stark, formally known as Peter Parker. The kid was very charming throughout the press conference even if he did seem a little nervous at first. I know I along with the rest of the public will be excited to hear more from the newest Stark. Though for now, we must go over to Dan for tomorrow's weather forecast.”


End file.
